


Godkind

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fans, Heaven's Arena, M/M, OCs - Freeform, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Living in Heaven's Arena as a fighter invites a certain level of notoriety, a thing Chrollo could do without.





	Godkind

**Author's Note:**

> wrote a little somethin' somethin' for keatish over on tumblr as a thank u. hope you enjoy!

The roar of the crowd was loud, rising like brontide in anticipation of the lightning strike building in the ring below. Chrollo sat posed in his seat, back straight, posture ready, head lifted to see over the ones who sat in front of them. For once the match up had been something worth watching. Hisoka was just as interested, but if Chrollo had to comment on it, he’d say that Hisoka wore his intrigue half-hidden.

“Are you bored?” Chrollo asked, eyes still locked on the fight below, his curiosity for Hisoka not even half as strong as his interest in the fighters. One had quite the hatsu; there was fire involved, and if Chrollo had to hazard a guess, he’d think it more powerful than the fighter let on.

Hisoka hummed, looking at Chrollo with lazy eyes. “What makes you think that?”

Chrollo shrugged, shifting in his seat to sit on his folded legs. It earned him a few more inches of height, something he sorely needed when veritable giants sat in the row in front of him. “You don’t seem as bloodthirsty,” he murmured, bracing his hand on Hisoka’s shoulder for support as he made himself comfortable. “Usually you’d be oozing it at this point. Do the fighters not impress you?”

“It’s not that they don’t interest me, it’s just…” Hisoka bit his bottom lip, sighing through his nose as he took in Chrollo with a lazy roll of his head. “It’s just that I’m so jaded when it comes to anyone but you. You’ve ruined me, Chrollo. Utterly ruined me.”

“Hmm, I’m sorry I asked.”

Hisoka huffed out a laugh, turning back to the fight. Chrollo did as well, losing himself in the volley of fire and stone that ensued. Both combatants were bleeding at this point, but the scores were staying even. Chrollo had a feeling this one might end in death. He could tell quite easily how resolved they both were to winning no matter the cost.

“Oh? What’s this?”

Chrollo blinked himself back to the present, looking at Hisoka who was looking up at a couple of people standing next to their seats. One was young, the other a guardian of some sort. Both fidgeted and blushed, and Chrollo looked to Hisoka for answers when they didn’t wander off.

“Can I help you?” Hisoka asked, putting on the charming smile he only wore for those who didn’t know his true personality. “We’re trying to enjoy a fight here.”

The guardian coughed and nodded down at her companion. A young boy, probably nearing sixteen or seventeen. He bounced on the balls of his heels, clutching a notepad in his hand. 

“Sorry for bothering you,” she said, holding onto the kid’s shoulder. “But would you happen to be Hisoka Morrow? Chrollo Lucilfer?”

Hisoka blinked slowly, a smile spreading across his face. “Why, yes, that would be us,” he said smoothly, leaning back to show off Chrollo hiding behind his shoulder. “Fans, are you? How charming.”

“Can I have your autograph?!” the teen blurted out, not waiting for his guardian to do the talking for him. He thrust out his notepad and a pen in shaking hands, nearly vibrating with excitement at being in their presence. “You’re both so cool! So strong! I’ve seen every match you’ve fought and I can’t wait to see your floor master match too!”

Chrollo blinked when Hisoka turned back to smile at him. “What a pleasure it is to meet such an adoring fan,” he teased, taking the pen and paper in hand. With a flourish built of practiced panache, Hisoka signed his name and passed it over to Chrollo next.

“Oh,” Chrollo mumbled, taking it clumsily. “I’ve… never done this before,” he admitted quietly, coloring a little when Hisoka laughed. He quickly scrawled his name below Hisoka’s, not bothering with some message like Hisoka had included. What was he supposed to say anyway? Best wishes? Thanks? Chrollo passed the paper and pen to the boy and smiled awkwardly as he rambled off some string of words too fast to understand. He was grateful, Chrollo figured. Strange…

Hisoka was the one to send them on their way, citing the match as an excuse that had the people bobbing their heads and heading down the stadium seats easily enough. Chrollo leaned back in his seat, turning his attention to the match that was nearly over. The fire user was winning. Well, winning compared to the other fighter who was down a limb when the fire user was only missing an eye. Chrollo let out a little sigh. He would’ve liked to have watched that exchange go down. What a bother.

“That was weird,” he said, crossing his arms as he slouched. There was no need to be tall anymore when the fight was as good as won.

“Hmm?” Hisoka rested his weight on the shared armrest, his shoulder nudging Chrollo’s warmly. “The fight? I don’t think I agree. It was all rather run of the mill in my opinion.”

Chrollo rolled his eyes. He looked at Hisoka with a frown. “Not the match. Those people. It was weird. Do they do that often?” He’d been fighting here for a good few months and he’d never had someone approach him like that.

“Of course,” Hisoka returned. “You’re a god to them, you know. They worship us from up here in these seats, wishing they could know us. You should be happy; you probably made that kid’s week by signing it for him.”

Crossing his arms tighter, Chrollo looked at the sticky floor beneath his feet. “I’d prefer to keep a low profile,” he said. “Of course, you probably don’t know the meaning of the words.”

His eyes widened when Hisoka tossed his arm over the back of Chrollo’s seat, his hand wrapping around to pull Chrollo against his side. Warm lips fell to Chrollo’s ear, whispering like they were sharing secrets between one another.

“What’s a god to an ant?” Hisoka breathed, the crowd going wild as a wave of fire filled the ring below. “It’s all just whimsy, Chrollo. You’ll learn the meaning of it soon enough.”

Chrollo shivered despite the heat tinting his cheeks. He shoved Hisoka away. The next fight would start soon. Maybe it would be enough to distract him from the strange man at his side.

He wouldn’t hold his breath, though.

**Author's Note:**

> woot it was fun, hope yall enjoyed it! check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and leave a comment! until next time~


End file.
